owenandheatherfanfandomcom-20200214-history
The First Move
"Last time..." Andy began. "Our ten contestants were given their first challenge. With a tie in points, the challenge was given more deadly things. Although it seemed as if the Killer Learners would win, after a brief encounter with Ed's conscious, Ed won the challenge for the Screaming Students! At the lunch ceremony, Adam became the first student to be eliminated. Will the Killer Learners win this challenge? Who will be the second eliminated? All these questions, and more, will be answered on this exciting chapter of Total. Drama. Cafeteria!" Theme song plays ---- The Killer learners are seen eating lunch at the cafeteria. most of them look tired and very worn out. "Man sleeping in the LLL sucked. Half of us were worried that a rat might gnaw on us, and some couldn't sleep because of the heat. It sucked. But... NO ADAM!!!" Nick joyfully said in the confessional Gerardo is in the confessional. "Oh my god, yesterday was awful. We all had to sleep in the ground, and my back is killing me and I'm pretty sure I saw food walking..." "To give you a in depth description of the LLL is simple. Think of burning kitchen with smoke everywhere, hissing rats crawling all around and a smoke detector beeping really loud. Yeah. That's exactly what it is." Said Chris P in the confessional. Emily is shown in the confessional fixing her nails. "Eh, Wasn't too bad." As the Killer Learners were drowning themselves in sleep, they awoke with the Screaming Students carrying Ed and shouting "Ed, Ed, Ed, Ed, Ed, Ed, gooooooo ED!!!!" Ed is in the confessional. "Man, yesterday was great! All of my teammates called me "the man," and seriously cheered me on. And the whole day I never said "umm" or "like!" Sleeping in the teachers lounge was awesome too, we all got our own separate beds, and were served amazing food!" Christopher is in the confessional. "Woah. Yesterday was awesome. We each got a PS3 and an X-Box360... and have you ever heard of the matress company "Super Strong Knockout?" Yeah. Their mattresses are so soft, it actually knocks you out." The teams settle down, and talk. "So, who got eliminated last night?" Asked Christopher. Nick then says "The troll Adam." Christopher then looks around and sees that there is no Adam, much to his comfort. "I don't think anyone actually liked him." Said Chris P. Selena then says "No duh, he was the most annoying thing since Dora the Explorer." Everyone then laughs and Emily then says "I would probably bare with Dora." Everyone then laughs again. "See? Things are way better without him." Said Nick. "Oh, and how was sleeping in the LLL?" Asked Saydia. The Killer Learners look uncomfortable and Gerardo says "It was horrible!" Chris P then says "I saw a mutated rat eat a snake..." Saydia is shown eating but immediately stops upon hearing this. Andy then comes in. "Hey teams. How was the night? Or for the killer learners, the better question is, How was the night in the LLL?" As Andy says this, the killer learners glare at him. Then, Gerardo gets up to throw his garbage. Andy says "Any who, your challenge for today is an art one!" As Andy says this, Gerardo stops dead in his tracks and drops his lunch. He starts stuttering and almost faints. In the confessional, Gerardo is shown. "Aww man, an art challenge? I know I'm good at art but... well.. umm.. i kinda have a secret..." The camera then moves to show Andy and the two teams on top of a balcony. Underneath them are giant art supplies and two papers the size of a tall building. "Your challenge for today" Andy began "Is to get those giant art supplies and make a drawing on the giant paper. Killer Learners your paper is on the right, Screaming Students, your photo is on the left. You can draw anything you want, but you only have two hours. Get going! The Screaming Students are shown next to their paper. "I suck at drawing guys." Said Christopher. Jorge then puts his hand on Christopher. "Don't feel bad. I doubt any of us can draw good." The Screaming Students then stare at each other. "Nobody? Nobody here can draw?" Said Selena. It is quiet for a moment. Selena is shown in the confessional. "Ugh. Okay, our teams gonna lose, so I need a back-up plan. I need to make an alliance. My plan is to make an alliance with two people. One on my team, and one on the other." Selena then tells everyone "Find someone." The team then gets louder and starts to argue. Selena quietly walks to the other teams area and grabs Gerardo by the shoulder. "Huh, what?" Said Gerardo. Selena says "Gerardo! Come over her." Gerardo then follows Selena to a place where nothing is heard; a quiet area. "Listen to me. I think that you have a lot of potential Gerardo. With me, we can go all the way to the final two together! Let's be in an alliance, and I promise you Gerardo... we will ''be the final two." Said Selena. Gerardo says "Umm... well... I guess..." There was a pause for a moment. "Sure." Gerardo finally said. Selena then says "Smart choice. Now lets go before the teams see us." Selena and Gerardo then walk back to their respective team areas. An hour has passed and the teams are now seeming to paint and draw their murals. The screaming students have some sort of stick figure of Andy and Chris, while the Killer Learners have a beach setting. A montage is shown of the two teams drawing their murals, while the song "Eye of the Tiger" plays in the background. Selena is then shown talking to Ed. "So I think you have a lot of potential. Lets be in an alliance!" Ed is shown scratching his head. He finally says "Umm... fine." Selena is shown in the confessional again."I just got an alliance with Ed. I'm telling you guys. Im dominating this game. The Screaming Students are shown. "This isn't good..." Said Emily. Nick then says "Well how about helping us?" Emily then looks away and continues to say "Nah, Im good." As Emily says this, she leans over on a paint bucket, which causes it to spill all over the drawing. "Aww, come on! You see what you did!?!?" Said most of the team. "... Meh. Whoops." Said Emily. "Man is there anyone here who can draw and fix this?" Said Chris P. Nick then stops for a moment and says "Wait a minute... earlier today I saw Gerardo drawing! And his pictures weren't half bad. Gerardo can draw!" Everyone then immediately stares at Gerardo. Chris P says "Dude, you know how much you could have helped us in the challenge if you told us before?" Gerardo then says "Well... I mean... fine. I guess I have to fess up. See... when I was a lot younger, I used to draw a lot. But my classmates would bully me and call me a girl." ''A flashback is then shown. Two bullies are standing near a younger Gerardo carrying his notebook. One bully says "Awww, want your precious book back?" Gerardo says "Come on Todd, give it back!" The bully then says "Ooo, you have to work for it though!" The bully then throws his notebook out the door. Gerardo goes to get it, but when he has his back turned, the bully gives him a wedgie. "Har har har!!!!" The bully laughs. The normal scene is then shown. "Dude... no one cares if you draw or not..." Said Nick. "Really? No one?" Said Gerardo. It is silent for a moment until Gerardo finally says "Well than it's time to win a challenge!" ---- "Everyone gather up!" Said Andy. "It seems that your pictures are ready. First up is the Killer Learners!" A picture is shown of a beautifully drawn beach setting. "We tried to do something that would really sand out." Said Nick. Andy then says "Impressive. Screaming Students?" The camera then shows the Screaming Students' entry. A badly-drawn picture showing Andy and his father Chris in as stick-figures. "Just give the win to the Killer Learners." Said Selena. "And the winners are the Screaming Students!" Shouted Andy. Gerardo then says "What?!?" "You see..." Andy began. "Our cameras showed us that when The Killer Learners found out that Gerardo was able to draw, they made him do all the work. But, there's a reason you guys are in teams... you're all supposed to help. And the Screaming Students did just that. So they win!" Gerardo is int he confessional. "That's bull---" "Now Killer Learners, I'll see you at the cafeteria." Selena then walks to where Gerardo is and asks him "Has your team decided on who's getting eliminated?" Gerardo then says "Yeah, it's---" "Everyone, please report to the cafeteria!" Shouted Andy on his megaphone. Gerardo then runs away from Selena and says "I'll tell you later, gotta go, bye!" At the elimination ceremony, Andy is holding three trays. "Well. Nice seeing you guys here again. Anyways, same rules as last time. When I call your name. You're safe." "Wait, why are we here? We won the challenge." Said Saydia. "Meh. Dramatic effect." Said Andy. "Nick." "Chris P." "Gerardo. Emily. This is the final tray. And it goes to... ... "Gerardo." Emily is then shown looking surprised. Emily looks at her teammates and says "But... why?" Chris P then says "You were too lazy and messed up our picture until Gerardo fixed it." Emily then stops and raises her chin up. "Whatever, I don't care." As Emily leaves, Andy signs off by saying "With two down, this competition is getting better by the second! And that concludes this crappy episode of Total... Drama... Cafeteria!"